


Feel Like Makin' Love (Intermission)

by goddess_julie



Series: But I Know Yes I Know (We'll Be Alright) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dirty Talk, F/F, Genderswap, Scissoring, Tribbing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, girl!direction, girldirection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been two months since Liam first set them up.  They’ve gone out on countless dates, have settled somewhere between first and second base and while Niall has never waited this long in a relationship to make things sexual, she’s not in any hurry to rush things.  Or at least she wasn’t.  They’d made plans to go to a party that Liam’s friend Louis and his flatmate Harry are having.  It’s Niall’s first time to officially ‘meet the friends’ and she’s nervous.  Or at least she was nervous until she opened her door.  Zayn is there, looking absolutely gorgeous and Niall can’t find her voice to speak.  Her nerves have turned into a steady hum of desire and lust and she can’t help but pull Zayn into her flat and against the back of the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Like Makin' Love (Intermission)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small intermission. Interlude if you will. Just some girl!Ziall smut in the But I Know, Yes I Know (We'll Be Alright) verse. Their first time together.

From the moment that Liam had told Niall he had someone that she had to meet, Niall was skeptic al. He told her all about Zayn, showed her pictures on his iPhone and insisted that they would get along fantastically. As soon as he mentioned that she was his ex and they were still friends, best friends to be honest, Niall had forced herself to keep a distance. It didn’t matter that as soon as her eyes lay on Zayn’s gorgeous face her mouth went dry. Zayn’s eyes were this shade of honey that Niall had never seen in her life and her smile had literally caused for Niall to grab the phone from Liam’s hand and zoom in.

She vowed to keep in mind the way Liam’s face lit up when he spoke of Zayn, how involved they still were on a daily basis. Niall wasn’t entirely sure of the reasons why Zayn and Liam had broken up, but from what she gathered from conversation, it was just the sex that had stopped when they broke up. Everything else had stayed exactly the same. And Niall was not interested in getting into a relationship with someone who was still in a relationship with her ex. Especially when neither of them realized it.

Their first date had been nothing short of spectacular. Zayn immediately told Niall that as much as she loved Liam, she wasn’t entirely sure of his wing man capabilities when it came to lesbians. They had gone out for a few drinks and dinner, only to spend the entire night in the corner of the pub they’d gone to talking. As Niall had said her goodnight, kissing Zayn on the cheek she pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

“So, how did Liam do?” She couldn’t help but hold her breath and wait for Zayn’s response. She felt her stomach flip at Zayn’s wide grin.

“Pretty fucking fantastic if I’m being honest.”

Zayn waited less than 18 hours to call and ask Niall on a second date. They talked about everything from ex-boyfriends to ex-girlfriends to pet peeves and wish lists in potential mates. Niall abandoned every single rule she’d set up and found herself falling for Zayn. 

It’s been two months since Liam first set them up. They’ve gone out on countless dates, have settled somewhere between first and second base and while Niall has never waited this long in a relationship to make things sexual, she’s not in any hurry to rush things. Or at least she wasn’t. They’d made plans to go to a party that Liam’s friend Louis and his flatmate Harry are having. It’s Niall’s first time to officially ‘meet the friends’ and she’s nervous. Or at least she was nervous until she opened her door. Zayn is there, looking absolutely gorgeous and Niall can’t find her voice to speak. Her nerves have turned into a steady hum of desire and lust and she can’t help but pull Zayn into her flat and against the back of the door.

Niall is on her almost instantly. Their mouths meet in a hungry, almost feral kiss and Niall grins as she feels Zayn melt into her embrace and kiss her with as much force as she’s being kissed with.

“Oh god,” Zayn moans against Niall’s mouth. “Waiting so long for this.”

Regretfully, Niall pulls back and licks her lips. She watches Zayn do the same as she tries to follow Niall’s mouth. “What?”

“Thought you just wanted it casual. Weren’t interested, so I’ve just been… Didn’t think you wanted me.”

“Are you fucking kidding?” Niall barks. She pins Zayn’s arms above her head against the door and attacks her mouth again, licking as deep as she can. “Thought you were still in love with Liam,” Niall admits shyly when she pulls away. “Thought I was just…”

“God. Leeyum and I are just friends. Wanna be more than friends with you. Been imagining what it’d be like to strip you down, fuck you. Eat you out until you’re screaming my name.”

Niall can’t help the guttural moan that results. She’s taken off guard when Zayn shifts their positions and she’s now being pressed against the back of the door, her body stretched taught for Zayn. She watches the other woman stare at her, her eyes traveling up and down her body hungrily and she feels wetness between her legs.

“Thought you weren’t interested,” Zayn confesses with a growl into Niall’s ear. She tugs on her lobe with sharp teeth and offers apologies with her tongue.

“Zee,” Niall whimpers. She slides her hand down her stomach and cups her sex roughly. She needs pressure, she needs to come and finds herself begging Zayn for anything and everything she can give. “So bloody interested. Think about you all the time, think about us and how much I want you to wreck me.”

Zayn checks her watch and smirks. It’s only just before eight and knowing Harry and Louis, the party will be going until early morning. They have more than enough time to get there. She pulls Niall from the door and leads her through the apartment to the room she knows is Niall’s bedroom. 

“But… what about...”

“Fuck the party for now. We’ll get there when we get there. We have some time to make up for.”

Niall’s shirt is up and over her head before she can even register Zayn moving. Her bra follows shortly and Zayn moans before cupping both breasts in her hands. 

“Wanted to do this since the first night we met,” Zayn admits as she leans down to playfully lick at Niall’s nipple. “You are so fucking sexy, so beautiful.” She sucks Niall’s hardening bud into her mouth and teases her mercilessly. When she’s paid the first breast enough attention, Zayn moves to the second and follows suit as she growls against Niall’s milky white skin.

“Please,” Niall’s voice is barely audible. Her eyes are focused on the other woman’s mouth, the way she’s focused intently on Niall’s body, on her pleasure and not even focused on her own. Niall wants her naked, she wants to see all of Zayn’s body. She needs the other woman to understand exactly what she is doing to her and wants she wants to do for Zayn. “Bed Zee, please in bed.”

Zayn pulls away, gasping for breath as she nods. “Take off your pants.” She’s already working on her own skirt and Niall is shocked to find that Zayn is wearing a barely there pair of G-string thong panties. She pulls off her blouse to find Zayn isn’t wearing a bra and she’s now standing in front of Niall shamelessly nude. Niall feels herself getting wetter and tells Zayn that.

“You make me so fucking wet, babe.” Niall kicks off her own panties and climbs onto her bed, kneeling as she holds her hand out for Zayn to join her. “Come here.”

They’re kneeling chest to chest, face to face on Niall’s bed. Zayn pulls Niall in close by the back of her neck and stops so she can speak before she does anything.

“I’m not seeing anyone else. I don’t want anyone else. From that first date when you asked me how Leeyum did, I should have taken you home that night and fucked you until neither of us could think. That’s what I wanted to do.”

Niall blushes and leans forward, licking a path up Zayn’s jaw to her ear. “I thought you were still in love with Liam.” She sees Zayn shake her head as she leans in to kiss Niall.

“No. Just …couldn’t believe how fucking gorgeous you were. How sexy you are.” Zayn whines as she pushes Niall so that she falls back onto the bed, her legs opening wide enough that Zayn can slide in between them. “I just want to know how you taste all over. Wanna feel you come apart under me.”

Her whole body shivers as Niall feels Zayn’s fingertips dance down her thighs and slide through her wetness. She gathers the sticky juice on her fingers and brings it to her mouth, tasting it for Niall to watch. 

“So sweet.”

“Please, Zee,” Niall begs. She`s opened herself up even more, fingers sliding down to her clit where she`s drawing random patterns on it so that she can relieve some of the tension that`s settled there. There is a moment where Niall is worried that Zayn is going to make her get herself off. That she’s going to sit above her, watching her come on her own fingers but before she can whine her protest, Zayn has dipped down and is licking a path through the wetness of Niall’s pussy. Once her face is sticky, dripping with Niall’s juices, she crawls back up and kisses the blonde, making her taste herself. 

“Do you have a vibe, babe?” Zayn asks. “Wanna fuck you proper, fill you with a cock while I watch you come!” She doesn’t expect Niall to protest.

“Want you to come too. Wanna make you come when I come.”

Zayn leans in with a grin on her face. “We will go and get some new toys. For both of us. One that we can both use at the same time to fuck on, god a double headed dildo. Both of us getting filled together, fucking in and out of both of us at the same time.”

In a move that surprises Zayn, Niall flips them so that they’re laying side by side, their legs spread wide open. She crawls so that she can slot her own pussy directly against Zayn’s her fingers sliding through her lips to Zayn’s and back again. She begins to alternate between stroking her clit and Zayn’s, leaning in to bite at her mouth playfully.

“Get me off babe,” Niall whines. “Want us both to come.” She grabs Zayn’s fingers and tangles them together between them.

“Gonna sit on your face, make you fuck my pussy with my tongue,” Zayn promises hotly as she presses firm circles against Niall’s clit.

“Gonna get a big cock and pound you from behind with it,” Niall growls back. She’s bared her teeth and snaps them at Zayn.

“Ride me, sweetheart,” Zayn instructs. Her eyes are focused on Niall’s stomach, how tight and firm it is as she rolls her hips and grinds down against Zayn. Her breasts are small but round, bouncing with each thrust and Zayn wants nothing more than to rub herself all over them and then lick her clean. She has never had this urge to mark someone, but Zayn wants to. She wants to just cover Niall’s body with her come, mark her so that everyone can smell her on the blonde.

“Oh god Zayn” Niall whimpers as she comes. “You can’t just say that. Can’t say you’re gonna mark me and not do it.”

Zayn didn’t realize she had been thinking out loud. She watches Niall shake from the last of her orgasm and whimpers as the blonde pulls away. She doesn’t expect for Niall to push her onto her back and hold her legs wide apart before she leans in. Niall speaks directly against Zayn’s ears.

“Come against my face, babe. Rut against me. Use me till you come, please.”

Zayn can’t help but acquiesce. She tangles her hair in the long blonde locks and starts to thrust against her face, using her own legs as leverage as she grinds up and then down, over and over again.

It is only a matter of a few moments before Zayn feels the familiar feeling of her orgasm pooling in her stomach. She lets out a loud, vicious howl as she comes. She can’t process anything except the feel of Niall’s face against her pussy, the way she is licking and humming against her hole and finally, when she feels the last of her orgasm flush through her, she allows Niall to pull away. When the blonde looks up at Zayn from between her legs, Zayn is speechless. Her face is red from exertion, wet from Zayn’s orgasm but she is smiling widely. Her blue eyes are twinkling and she is licking her lips in a cocky and satisfied manner. Zayn would feel embarrassed at how needy she is, how she had used Niall’s face as a means to come, but she sees the way Niall is looking at her and she pulls her up so that they are curled against one another, their mouths meeting in a gentle, sticky kiss.

“Every day,” Niall mumbles against Zayn’s throat. “Can we do that every day?”

“Anything you want, babe!”

It is almost midnight by the time they pull each other out of Niall’s bed, take a shower and redress for the party. As much as both of them would like to stay in, Niall is excited to meet Zayn’s friends and Zayn is excited to show Niall off. Neither can wipe the grin off of their faces as they walk into Harry and Louis’s flat, hand in hand. Zayn pulls Niall close to press a deep, intimate kiss onto her mouth.

“I’m really excited about this,” Zayn admits as she pulls away.

Niall can’t hide the confusion in her expression. She blushes as Zayn pulls her close and tucks her hair behind her ear affectionately before pressing her lips to her temple.

“This,” Zayn whispers. “You and I. I just didn’t think you were interested, that you would want to try with me and…”

It’s Niall’s turn to take the lead. She cups Zayn’s cheeks in her hands and forces her to look into her eyes. “Who wouldn’t?” She asks and then shakes her head. “No, that’s not fair. God, all I’ve thought about since that first night is this. Being here with you. Doing what we did earlier. Just …this. Us. Together.”

Their moment is interrupted as a pair of arms pulls them both into a tight embrace. As Niall and Zayn look up, they recognize Liam’s knowing grin. His cheeks are pink and eyes are slightly glazed, but he moves to kiss each of them on the cheek.

“About time you two got here.”

Niall can’t help the blush that covers her cheeks. She buries her face in Zayn’s shoulder. “Shut it Leeyum.”

“Was it good?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Zayn lifts Niall’s mouth and kisses her gently.

Liam nods, eyes wide. “I would like to know. That’s why I asked Zayner. Details!!”

“Mmm, details.” A deep voice says. Niall looks up and squeaks at the smiling face looking down at them. 

“Hi,” she whispers, eyes wide and jaw dropped. “Hi,” she repeats as her cheeks flare to a deep pink and she bats her eyelashes at him. She ignores the way Liam and Zayn both start to laugh. 

“Hi,” the stranger says his own mouth turning into a wide grin. He is interrupted before he can say anything else.

“He’s gay!”

“Louis!” He admonishes with a blush. Niall rolls her eyes.

“Oh wow, me too!” Niall can’t keep the snark form her voice as she bares her teeth at Louis. Zayn starts to howl with laughter as she pulls Niall close and kisses her jaw affectionately.

“Harry? Louis? This is Niall.”

“Her girlfriend!” 

Zayn whimpers and Niall turns to face her. “Girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend,” Niall confirms.

“In that case,” Louis is giving Niall a genuine smile now as opposed to the biting one he had previously flashed her. “Welcome to the family.”

She responds with a smile of her own. “Thanks.”

“So…” Zayn says. “Drink and then home?”

“More sex?” Niall suggests.

Zayn pretends to think. “I’m not really thirsty to be honest.”

Before they can head towards the door, Zayn is stopped by Liam and Niall is stopped by Harry. They both pull the girls into the kitchen and arm them each with a beer. “No. You guys have all the time in the world to fuck,” Liam pouts. “Let’s talk. Tell me how you’ve both been.”

As much as Niall wants to go home with Zayn and continue what they started earlier, she’s glad to stay. She wants to be a part of Liam’s world, a part of her entire life. She wants to know the people who are important to her. Wants to be one of those people. As she finds herself squished on a couch with Harry on one side, Zayn on the other with Liam and Louis flanked to the outside Niall relaxes and lets herself be folded into this group of people. She tightens her hand in Zayn’s and feels everything slot together perfectly. Like this is where she’s meant to be. That this woman is who she’s meant to be with.


End file.
